Never Have I Ever
by SparkIntoAFlame
Summary: The team plays Never Have I Ever and learns quite a bit about Kaldur in the process. Snaibsel, Koy, Birdflash, Karen/Mal


This is a fix-it for after Season 2: Wally is alive and Cheshire and Roy are no longer together. Non-canon ships are Artemis/Zatanna (Snaibsel), Dick/Wally (BirdFlash), and Roy/Kaldur (Koy). Other canon ships not including these characters are the same. I'm including the characters that would be old enough to drink legally in the US. I'm sorry if I missed some.

Karen purses her lips in thought before saying, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender."

A collective groan echoes throughout the room as Artemis, Zatanna, Wally, Dick, and Kaldur clap and take a shot.

"Homophobic," Artemis groans before the identity of one of her fellow drinkers registers in her mind. "Kaldur? What? Who? When?"

Kaldur shrugs as Karen smirks and spins the bottle which lands on Zatanna.

"Oh, um," Zatanna says, looking up at the ceiling of the Cave in thought. "Never have I ever…had something up my ass."

Kaldur chokes and claps in unison with Wally and Dick. "That is an interesting choice, Zatanna."

Raquel chuckles and points at Kaldur. "I'm more interested in how you ended up with something up your ass."

Kaldur shrugs again and gestures for Zatanna to spin the bottle. It rotates slowly before pointing to Mal.

"Ugh. I don't know…never have I ever smoked a joint," Mal confesses.

Four claps sound from Kaldur, Dick, Wally, and Artemis, the other three looking at Kaldur in surprise.

"Okay, what?"

"Dude, seriously?"

"With who?"

"It seems that I am not as square as you believe," Kaldur answers, smoothly evading the last question from Dick. "However, I would like to know how Batman reacted after finding his ward smoking weed."

Dick flushes slightly before muttering something under his breath that has Wally guffawing hard enough to topple out of Dick's lap.

"Sorry, I didn't get that," Artemis says, smiling evilly.

"He said," Wally interrupts, choking on hysterical laughs, "that Bruce just asked for a joint and then left after Dick gave it to him."

The rest of the room lapses into silence for a moment. Suddenly, Artemis snorts loudly and everyone else joins her and Wally in loud laughter. Dick sits there, red-faced before beginning to chuckle slightly.

After everyone has somewhat calmed down and Wally has climbed back into Dick's lap, Mal spins the bottle to the sound of Karen's quiet giggles.

"Never have I ever done it in the back of a car," Artemis says immediately.

Dick and Wally shoot semi-guilty looks at each other as they clap along with Karen and Mal and another clap sounds a millisecond later from -

" _Kaldur_?"

The room looks at Kaldur in shock, and he smiles slightly as he picks up his shot glass and tips the drink down his throat.

"Dick, Wally, I believe you must drink as well," Kaldur notes.

Dick and Wally quickly drink the alcohol before Artemis pipes up from the corner. "Is it a car any of us have ridden in before?"

"Yes, I believe almost all of you have ridden in both cars."

" _Both_?" Wally gasps, looking around wildly.

"Both," Kaldur confirms with an uncharacteristic grin.

"Wait - you've - twice?" Mal stammers as Zatanna looks on, her mouth agape.

Kaldur screwed up his face in thought before answering. "It has been three - no, four - times now."

A gasp escapes Zatanna while Dick chuckles quietly. Raquel shakes her head, a small smile on her face.

"With _who_?" Karen demands.

Kaldur merely shakes his head and points to the bottle. Artemis gives it a twirl, still staring at him in disbelief.

"Never have I ever…" Wally begins, thinking, "had more than two fingers up my ass."

Two claps sound from Kaldur and Dick, the latter raising his glass for a cheers that Kaldur obliges.

"Okay, Kal, you're into some kinky shit," Wally says to a sound of agreement from Karen.

"From you, that sounds vaguely hypocritical seeing as Dick drank," Kaldur observes, "and he is your boyfriend."

"Wait, is this a confirmation that Dick's a bottom?" Raquel says gleefully.

Wally reddens and sputters something incoherently while Dick only nods his head seriously. Kaldur smirks as Wally rotates the bottle.

"Um…" Kaldur thinks, casting around for a thought. "I do not know. Never have I ever blacked out while drunk."

Artemis, Karen, Raquel, Dick, and Wally boo in unison and take a shot.

"Seriously man? You've had more than two fingers up your ass and done it four times in the back of a car, but you've never been blackout drunk?" Dick says incredulously.

"Yes," Kaldur says.

"Okay, don't bother spinning the bottle, I have one," Raquel interjects. "Never have I ever used ropes during sex."

A moment of silence and then -

" _Kaldur, are you fucking serious_?"

"Zatanna and Artemis drank as well."

The two girls smile guiltily from the corner at Kaldur's matter-of-fact statement.

"But we all _know_ they're fucking!" Wally bursts out.

Artemis scowls at him. "Fuck off, Wally. Plus, it was only once."

"Seriously, who are you doing all this with?" Karen asks, causing Raquel to nod fervently in agreement.

Kaldur smiles secretively. "Would it satiate some of your curiosity to know that this was all with the same person?"

"Yes, but _God_ , that's so much worse!" Wally groans.

Dick sighs. "I kinda wish Connor and M'gann didn't schedule their date night for tonight. This would have been so great with them here."

A murmur of assent sweeps through the group.

"Can you imagine how red M'gann's face would have been?" Raquel snickers.

"Well, it would have just been a darker green,"

Mal snaps his fingers. "I have one. Never have I ever been fucked or fucked someone against the wall."

Three claps sound from Dick, Wally, and Kaldur. They lift their glasses in a silent salute to their crazy sex positions before gulping down the contents.

"Can I ask -" Raquel starts before Kaldur answers her unasked question.

"I was twice the bottom and the top thrice."

"Jesus Christ," Wally mutters.

"You've done it _five times_ against a wall?" Mal asks incredulously.

"Yes," Kaldur responds serenely.

"Y'know," Dick says thoughtfully, "I'm not even all that surprised."

"Oh?" Kaldur says, raising an eyebrow.

"I always thought you were a kinky bastard underneath your good-boy exterior."

"Thank you, Dick. I think."

"No prob, Kal."

"Oh, I have one," Wally adds. "Never have I ever used handcuffs for a _fun_ reason."

"Cheers, Z," Artemis says to Zatanna before swallowing the shot. "Kaldur, _no_."

Kaldur sets down his empty glass and looks at Artemis with a slightly puzzled expression. "I am supposed to drink when I have done the thing, am I not?"

"No - yes! Yes, you are. I'm saying no to - oh, just - never mind," Artemis stutters out.

"Never have I ever," Karen says, "had sex in a public place."

"The taste of tequila is becoming rather monotonous," Kaldur notes.

" _Where_."

"A restroom. In a museum."

At that moment, the Zeta-Tube announces " _B-06. Red Arrow_."

Roy steps through the Zeta-Tube and looks around at the scene before him - a bottle of tequila laying nearly empty in the middle of a circle of superheroes and everyone looking at Kaldur in shock.

"What happened?" He casually flops on the sofa and grabs Kaldur's now-empty shot glass and pours some tequila into it.

"Kaldur's a kinky little shit," Mal informs Roy who snorts before taking his shot.

"Apparently," Kaldur says dryly, snatching the bottle and shot glass from Roy, "the team thought I was rather vanilla."

"How the fuck do you even know that word?" Wally demands.

"Take a guess," Kaldur deadpans to Roy's obvious amusement.

"I have one," Raquel declares. "Never have I ever had a fist up my ass. Or put my fist up someone else's."

"Hand me a shot glass," Roy says to no one in particular as Kaldur tips back yet another shot.

Karen hands Roy a glass of tequila and he quickly drains it.

"Which one was it?" she asks.

"Both," Roy and Kaldur speak in unison.

"Never have I ever used a gag during sex," Mal says hastily. "Oh come _on_."

Kaldur and Roy clink their glasses together and toss back the alcohol.

"Just last night," Roy says in a sotto voice, causing a slight color to appear on Kaldur's high cheekbones.

"Wait - _what_?" Wally slips off Dick's lap in surprise.

" _Roy_?" Zatanna gasps.

"You bitches!" Artemis exclaims.

"I called it a long time ago," Dick shrugs, earning a head-slap from Raquel.

"Oh. My. God," Raquel laughs. "It makes so much sense."

"So it really was sexual tension I kept feeling around you two," Karen sighs while Mal shakes with laughter beside her.

"Um." Kaldur is speechless, the color on his cheeks only growing as Roy leans down to whisper in his ear.

"You know I'm always up for another round."

"Roy!"

…

"I cannot believe you did that," Kaldur chuckles as he enters Roy's apartment.

Roy tosses his bag on the couch carelessly and catches Kaldur by the forearms. "Did what?"

Kaldur can feel heat spreading from his cheeks, down his neck, all the way to his toes that curl on the wooden floor. "You know what I mean, my friend."

"Do I though?" Roy grins, an expression rarely seen by anyone other than Kaldur.

"Yes you do," Kaldur smiles, shaking off Roy's hands gently and walking to the bedroom.

Roy hums quietly and the two proceed with their usual nighttime routine skimming past each other, fleeting touches exchanged while swapping spots from the shower to the sink. (At some point, Roy traces a gentle finger along the line on one of Kaldur's tattoos and Kaldur has to bite his cheek from letting a sound escape his mouth.) (Roy knows this and revels in the fact that only he can weaken Kaldur this way.)

Twenty minutes later, Kaldur is laying in bed reading and Roy hits the lights before slipping under the covers.

"Hey," Roy murmurs into Kaldur's ear.

"Hello," Kaldur replies, carefully marking his page and setting the book off to the side.

Roy props himself up on one elbow so that he can watch Kaldur move. It's almost…flowy, the way that Kaldur moves his limbs and Roy knows that he shouldn't have put so much thought into how his boyfriend moves.

"I can feel you watching me." Kaldur's amused voice interrupts Roy's thoughts and a lazy grin spreads across Roy's face.

"So what if I am? You're beautiful." Roy smirks at the small noise that Kaldur makes - he's a sucker for the cheesy things that Roy allows himself to say every once in a while (read: a few times a day).

"You are ridiculous, my love," Kaldur says fondly, turning and mimicking Roy's position.

Roy sighs and shifts closer to Kaldur, allowing the younger man to pull Roy to his chest. Roy reaches down and tugs at the hem of Kaldur's shirt.

"You may remove it," Kaldur permits, sitting up and raising his arms obligingly.

Roy pushes himself into a seated position and tugs Kaldur's shirt over his head. He places two fingers at Kaldur's shoulder and pushes gently. Kaldur goes without complaint, laying flat on his back. Roy finds a line of a swirling tattoo and follows it with first a finger, then a tongue.

"Roy," Kaldur groans, his hand coming up to tangle in Roy's red hair, "you are a tease."

In response, Roy nips lightly at a spot that he knows will have Kaldur seeing stars, and, if the loud moan that escapes Kaldur's mouth is any clue, he was correct.

" _Fuck_ ," Kaldur curses, his grip on Roy's hair tightening (not that Roy would ever complain) and his head pressing into the pillows.

"Me. Fuck me," Roy adds, earning a half-hearted scowl from Kaldur, who's gills are fluttering wildly, trying to take in oxygen from water that _isn't there_ and wow, who knew that could be so hot.

"Tease," Kaldur grunts, then gasps as Roy sucks the (extremely, extremely sensitive) webbing between Kaldur's fingers into his mouth. " _Tease._ "

Roy's lips map over his path again until he's mouthing at Kaldur's gills and Kaldur is writhing, arching off the bed, and the sounds coming out of his mouth and music to Roy's ears.

"Roy, R _oy_ , _Roy_." Kaldur is rarely ineloquent, and Roy loves it when he reduces Kaldur to a babbling mess like this. "Do some _thing_ , _anything, please._ "

And Roy's shucking off his shirt and Kaldur's pants and lowering his mouth because Kaldur's pleading makes him weak.

Kaldur makes him weak.

Kaldur.


End file.
